Raising Genevieve
by UndeadArtistTheFurry
Summary: A series of one-shots that take place after my fic 'Just Remember That I Love You' about Desi(my OC) and Sheamus raising their daughter. These will all go in order through age, but I'll try not to rush them! (Some later chapters MAY contain swearing seeing as Genevieve may end up taking after the foul-mouthed sassy ball of energy she has for a mother.)
1. Chapter 1: Coming Home(Intro)

It had been a month since little Genevieve was born, she and Desi had stayed back at the farm in West Virginia for a while until it was the right time to take the long drive back home. The small baby was currently fast asleep in her car seat as Desi pulled into the driveway.

"Ok, baby girl, we're home." The woman smiled as she turned off the car and got out, going to the back seat and getting the baby and her car seat out and grabbing a backpack that was being used to hold all the baby's clothes and diapers since they didn't have the diaper bag with them.

Genevieve's little feet poked out from under her blanket as she stretched, blue eyes peeked open before shutting again. Desi smiled as she carried the baby and the backpack inside, putting the carseat in tbe living room floor before getting the baby out.

"You still sleepy?" Desi asked Genevieve as she held the baby gently, a squeaky yawn was the answer. Desi smiled and looked at the time, then sighed. "Daddy will be home soon, baby. He'll be excited to see you."

The two started up the stairs to the nursery when Genevieve started whining, followed by a little growling noise.

"Hungry?"

Another little growl came from the baby's tummy and Desi turned to go back to the living room. She walked over to the backpack and pulled out a clean bottle as well as a container of baby formula before going into the kitchen. She fixed about three ounces of formula in the bottle and went back to the living room, sitting on the couch as she fed the baby. Once little Gemevieve was full, Desi turned her around and patted the baby's back until she heard a tiny burp that sounded a bit like a frog.

"Feel better?" Desi asked her daughter, who just blinked up at her and cooed in response.

Desi had learned early that Genevieve was a vocal baby, always trying to make some sort of sound to get attention. The little girl was usually energetic but was just tired from the long car ride.

After a quick diaper change, the baby girl was asleep again. Desi yawned as she carried Genevieve upstairs to the little nursery, it was Desi's old room painted pink with a white carpet and filled with baby stuff. Once Genevieve was sleeping comfortably in her crib, Desi just plopped herself in the rocking chair next to the bedroom window.

"A little nap won't hurt..." she yawned, nodding off quickly.

...(Moments Later)...

The sound of the front door opening made Desi's eyes open and a tired smile crept on her face as she heard footsteps coming towards the nursery.

"Desi...?" came a voice at the top of the stairs.

The woman stood as the familiar figure of her husband stepped into the room, the two wrapped their arms around each other and their lips met in a kiss. The two parted and walked over to the crib where Genevieve was still sleeping, Desi leaned against Sheamus as she yawned.

"Long drive?"

Desi nodded, yawning again.

"Let's get you to bed."

"Bed sounds nice..." Desi said sleepily as she left the nursery to go to her and Sheamus's shared room.

Sheamus stayed in the nursery a moment longer, turning on the baby monitor so they could hear her if she woke up.

"Sweet dreams, Genny." He whispered, placing a kiss on the baby's forehead before leaving the room to join Desi in bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Tired Rainy Night

(3 Months Old)

Desi yawned as she pulled herself out of bed at the sound of Genevieve's crying through the baby monitor. The tired mother went into the nursery to check on the baby, who calmed to just whimpering at the sight of her mother.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?" Desi asked tiredly, picking up her daughter.

Whining and arm flailing was the response, followed by sniffling and more crying. Great. That usually meant Genny had a nightmare.

Desi sighed and sat in the rocking chair, holding her red-haired daughter close as she began to rock. A soft sound of rain against the window calmed the whining child, just as it did back on the farm before they came home.

"You like the rain, Genny?"

The baby glanced at her mother and her small mouth twitched to a smile, blue eyes fluttering as they were being forced open. Genevieve yawned and snuggled into her mother's arms, tiny hands gripping Desi's shirt as tight as they could. Moments like this made the female wrestler's heart just melt. She loved being close to her baby girl, until...

"Desi, is she alright?" Sheamus asked tiredly as he made his way into the nursery.

His voice caught Genevieve's attention, causing her to reach for her father. Unamused, Desi handed the baby over. Yep. Genny was a daddy's girl.

"YOU can get her back to sleep..." Desi half snapped with a yawn, then left the room and went back to bed.

Sheamus stood there, holding Genevieve as he watched Desi leave the room. A tiny yawn caught his attention and he looked down at the little girl in his arms who simply stared back with half-open eyes.

"Tired?"

A tiny hand weakly smacking his arm was the response, so Sheamus went and sat in the rocking chair while holding Genevieve like Desi had been doing when he walked in. The three month old girl seemed content in her father's arms, only wiggling to lay her head on his chest to hear his heartbeat. The mix of the rain against the window and the sound of Sheamus's heart was enough to make the baby go back to sleep. Her eyes were closed and she gave a few protesting whines as she tried forcing her eyes open, then she calmed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Sheamus stood and went to put Genevieve back in her crib, which made the baby start whining in her sleep as if she was going to wake up. He sighed and sat on the floor next to the crib, putting his hand through one of the spaces and rubbing his daughter's back to calm her...which ended up putting them both to sleep.

Morning came and Desi made her way into the nursery to check on her two loves. She smiled, seeing Genevieve was asleep on her side in her crib and Sheamus had fell asleep next to the crib with his hand right next to the baby who had a tiny hand holding Sheamus's thumb.

Desi simply covered her husband with a blanket and then did the same with the baby, then kissed them both before taking a picture and sending it to the other members of the WWE roster.

Sheamus was going to get teased for a month...and Desi wasn't going to hear the end of it once Sheamus found out that she had sent it.


	3. Chapter 3: Baby Food Fight

(6 Months Old)

Dinnertime was a little but difficult. Not because Genevieve was a picky eater, no...she always wanted to play in her food. All the little girl wanted to do was play. Nonstop. All the time.

Tonight was no exception.

"Ma!" Genny giggled and flailed her arms and kicked her legs as she was being put in her little booster chair at the dinner table.

Desi strapped Genevieve in the little seat and attached the little tray before she gave the baby a bottle of milk. As Genny was drinking, Desi fetched a spoon and a plastic jar of baby food. When she returned Genny immediately started reaching for the jar of food.

"Calm down, you'll get some." Desi said as she sat down, opening the jar and getting a spoonful of the strange colored stuff.

Genevieve nearly attacked the spoon and was soon eating her third spoonful, then her fifth, sixth...then things got wild when she tried grabbing the spoon while it was full of food. Desi ended up with baby food all in her hair and on her face, causing Genny to start giggling.

"Very funny." Desi said with a small smile, cleaning her face woth her shirt before feeding Genny some more.

The little troublemaker wasn't done yet, though, and smacked the jar of food out of Desi's hand and onto the tray of the booster chair which causes the food to spill.

"What's going on in here?" asked a voice.

Sheamus had just walked into the room, just getting out of the shower and finally coming to join his family in the kitchen.

He soon got an answer as Genevieve started waving her food covered hands and sent food flying everywhere...including his face. The two adults just sat in silence as their little girl started giggling uncontrollably, all of them now covered in baby food.

"Alright, bath time for you." Desi sighed as she took Genevieve out of her chair and started walking up the stairs to the bathroom.

About halfway up the stairs, there was a loud smacking sound...followed by Genevieve laughing at the fact that she just left a hand print on her mother's forehead.


	4. Chapter 4: Teething

(9 Months Old)

Three bottles of milk, a bottle of juice, a hot bath, five diaper changes, and some Orajel is what's been used to get Genevieve to sleep tonight.

Why?

Teething.

Little Genevieve was teething, her two bottom front teeth were trying to come on at the same time and the poor girl was in constant pain. She would wake up in the middle of the night crying, start crying while she was playing, or wouldn't even eat because her mouth would be hurting.

Sheamus and Desi had been taking turns trying to calm the fussy baby, and they finally succeded around five in the morning after a diaper change and a bath.

Desi had placed the sleeping baby in her crib and went to bed, while Sheamus was still in the nursery bevause he had fallen asleep in the rocking chair.

The next day, the two adults woke up to little Genny still asleep. Both of them sighed in relief and collapsed on their bed together. Until they heard a soft noise come from the baby monitor...and...

"Mama!" Genny began crying.

Desi sighed and pulled herself out of bed again, walking into the nursery and picking little Genevieve up out of her crib. The baby girl just nuzzled against her mother's shirt and went right back to sleep but showed no sign of letting go of Desi's shirt anytime soon.

"I guess you can nap with Mommy and Daddy since you don't feel good." Desi yawned, kissing the top of her daughter's head as she went and got back in bed.

Sheamus moved over as Desi placed Genevieve in between them, not wanting to get too close. Little Genny just whined and rolled over to cuddle against her father, instantly calming and going back to sleep once more.

"And to think we'll be going through nights like last night until she has all her teeth..." Desi yawned with her eyes closed.

The little family slept peacefully until later in the evening, then it all repeated once night came again...


	5. Chapter 5: First Birthday

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! Things have been busy here with the holidays creeping up, and I've been working on other fics so I've been all over the place.**

 **In case anyone needs help pronouncing Genevieve's nickname, Genny is pronounced like Jenny.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

(1 Year Old)

It was the day of Genevieve's first birthday and Desi had decided it was time that little Genny went to her first wrestling event as a birthday present. Sheamus had already left to get ready because his match was at the start of the show, so Desi was left to get ready while also getting Genny ready as well.

"Hold still, Genny!" Desi said, chasing Genevieve down the hall.

Genny was giggling like crazy as she crawled into her parents' bedroom, then she pulled her diaper off and hid under the bed.

Desi sighed as she entered the room and noticed the diaper just on the floor. She then got an idea.

"Genny, wanna go for a ride in mommy's car?"

Genny poked her head from under the bed. "Bye-bye?"

"Yes, bye-bye. Now come to Mommy."

Genny crawled to Desi who picked her up and put the diaper back on the baby. The two went back to Genny's room and Desi put the baby's clothes on her: a purple dress with a black ribbon around the waist for a belt and purple socks to match and black shoes to match. Desi quickly changes as well, putting on a black skirt over blue leggings and a black off the shoulder top to go with her black boots.

"Now, let's get going." Desi said as she picked up Genny and the diaper bag.

"Bye-bye!" Genny said happily, clapping and smiling.

"We're gonna go see Daddy at work, too, ok?"

"Daddy!" Genny squealed and giggled as she was strapped into her carseat, then squealed again as Desi handed her her favorite stuffed animal: a yellow bunny with floppy ears and a pink bowtie. "Bun!"

"You know mommy wouldn't forget Bun Bun." Desi said with a smile as she got in the driver's seat and started the car, driving off to the closest arena where the night's Smackdown was being held.

(Moments Later)

Desi and Genevieve made their way to the backstage area, the little girl was staring at everyone who stopped to actually get a look at her. The show hadn't gotten started with the matches yet, so they still had time to get to their seats in the crowd.

(...)

Desi and Genevieve watched from their seats near the barricade on the right side of the announce table. One of the cameras turned to them and Desi waved while Genevieve's little blue eyes looked around in confused excitement.

The sound of Cesaro's music transitioning to Sheamus's music played and the two came out doing their usual entry, exept they made a stop so Sheamus could grab Genny from Desi for a moment. He kissed his little girl on the head which made her smile, then handed her back to Desi.

(End Match)

Sheamus and Cesaro stood victorious in the ring. Genevieve could be heard squealing and giggling as Sheamus walked over and grabbed her again, this time setting her in the ring. The little girl sat there for a moment, confused, then pulled herself up with the bottom rope closest to her before walking to Sheamus and grabbing his leg before he picked her up.

(Backstage)

Sheamus carried Genny as he and Cesaro went backstage, the little girl giggling the entire time she was being carried. Desi met them backstage for a moment.

"I'm going to pick up the cake, ok?" She said. "Keep an eye on Genny until I get back."

Desi handed over the baby's bag and walked off, leaving the two men and Genny standing there silently. After Desi was out of sight, Genny started babbling and waving her arms around.

The little girl looked up at her father, sticking her hand in her mouth as the three walked to the catering area. Sheamus put Genny down and she stared around the room curiously, then started crawling over to a table and got in a standing position. She tried reaching for nothing in particular, and just made an unamused noise when she couldn't get her hands on anything. Genny then looked at her father who was a few steps away.

"Da!" She yelled, getting the adult's attention.

"Come on, Genny, walk to daddy!" Sheamus bent down slightly and reached his hands out as Genevieve walked to him, her tiny legs gave out and she fell into his arms.

Sheamus stood up with Genny as Desi had just walked in with a birthday cake. The cake was placed on a table as Sheamus carried Genny over to look at it.

"Mine!" Genny yelled, trying to jump for the cake.

"Yes, it's yours, but you have to wait until we get home for your party." Sheamus handed the girl to Desi so he could go change.

Desi held Genny and started looking through the messages on her phone to see who all was coming to Genny's party.

(Later at the party)

Genny was crawling around the floor, chasing after Brie and Daniel's daughter Birdie after everyone had cake and presents had been opened. The two were giggling up until Genny scared herself by putting a box on her head, then the two freaked out until Desi took the box away. The little girls immediately went back to playing with the stuffed animals that Genny had recieved as gifts, her favorite being a white bear in a red dress that came from Heath and his family. Heath only had time to watch Genny open her present before he had to leave, not looking forward to the drive home.

Birdie started yawning and Brie picked her up. "I think it's time to head back to the hotel for the night."

"Are you sure? We have another room if you'd want to stay." Desi said, picking up Genny.

"We wouldn't want to be in the way, it's Genny's birthday and you two should spend the most time with her." Brie told her, walking over. "Thanks for having us over, though, it was fun."

The two women hugged, then Brie left with Bryan and Birdie. Sheamus and Desi made their way back into the kitchen with little Genevieve who was reaching for more cake. Desi placed Genny in her booster chair and gave the little girl her third piece, then Genny happily shoved a handful of the purple icing covered chocolate treat into her mouth. The two adults began cleaning up while Genny ate, then once their little girl was done with her cake she was given a bath.

It didn't take long for Genny to fall asleep, all the excitement from the day took a lot out of her. Once she was safely in bed, the two adults happily collapsed in their own bed and fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
